Infection of the Deadliest Kind
by ronanissexy
Summary: Bela falls ill and carlisle is at a loss of how to fix her. WIll she recover and live out her supposedly long life? Or will she leave her husband and child alone in the worlld. After breaking Dawn.
1. Where it all starts

Life had finally settled into a normal rhythm and I was out back playing with Renesmee.

I had just come back from the hospital visiting Carlisle.

He was up to his neck in a new case that had popped up.

A patient had arrived today and they had no idea what was wrong with him.

They didn't think it was contagious but then again Carlisle wouldn't have been affected anyway.

We had watched the nurses trying to make him more comfortable, the lesions all over his body were making it extremely uncomfortable for him to sleep.

I was feeling rather slow, which was weird because I hadn't been tired since the day Edward had changed me.

I sat down near the swing set we had specially made for Nessie and watched her swing nearly all the way over the support bar.

"Nessie…. Be… careful…." I tried to speak but all of a sudden I couldn't get enough air.

I was freaking out because I didn't actually need to breathe now but I felt really… well… short of breathe.

I picked up the phone of a mind to call Edward but then I realized that Carlisle would probably be a better idea.

It rang only once before he picked up, "Bella," I looked over to Nessie who was watching me with worried eyes.

"Hi Carlisle." Wow even just those two short words flattened me out. "Something's… wrong." I felt a sharp pain in my head and the last thing I saw was Nessie jumping off the swing running over to me calling out my name before I fell sideways and everything went black.

CPOV:

"Well just change all of his dressings, that's all we can do for now until the test results come back." The nurse in front of me nodded and went off to complete her task. This new case was driving me nuts.

In all my years as a doctor I had never come across anything like it. His symptoms didn't match any disease that I could think of and he was responding to any of the generic cures we had been injecting him intravenously.

I ran my hands through my hair as I often did when I was agitated or nervous and took yet another look at his chart.

I was sitting down going over everything when my phone rang. The caller id told me that it was Bella so I picked up, she had just been here so I couldn't fathom why she was calling.

"Bella"

"Hi Carlisle." She greeted me. She sounded oddly breathless, very strange.

"Something's… wrong." I heard her say then there was some kind of disturbance on her end and I heard Nessie calling Bella's name.

"Nessie!" I said loudly knowing that she would hear me and pick up the phone.

"Grandpa! Something's wrong with mummy." Her voice was very worried and I needed to go to them.

"Nessie listen to me stay with your mum I'll be there in a minute. Don't move her okay?" I went to the nurse on shift and told her that something had cropped up and that I would need to leave for a while.

I bypassed my car and started running towards my house and where I knew Bella was.

I arrived in less than two minutes and called Nessie's name.

She called me over to the back yard and I rounded the corner and saw her sitting next to Bella that had collapsed and was now in what I could gather as an unconscious state.

"Nessie, I need you to do me a favor, call Edward and let him know that he needs to come home immediately." I told her as I picked up Bella and ran inside with her.

I heard Nessie outside calling her dad and telling him frantically that "mummy had collapsed and he needed to come home right away."

I put her on the couch and was immediately at a loss of what to do.

If it was a human I would check that she was breathing and if she had a pulse but as she was dead in the technical sense I couldn't do either of those things.

The only thing I could do was wait it out and see if she would wake up.

EPOV:

I was out visiting the Denali clan as I hadn't seen them since our last run in with the Volturri and I was there as a favor to Tanya.

She had asked me to come down and organize some male extracurricular activities for Eleazar as he was tying the knot with Carmen.

I was setting up the shots when my phone rang and I looked and saw that it was Nessie.

"Hi sweetie wha-,"

"Daddy quick you have to come home! Something is wrong with mum and grandpa wants you to help him."

As soon as she had finished the first sentence I was writing a note to Tanya and I was already running towards where I knew my mate was.

It took me a little over two hours running nonstop to get to forks then at least another minute or two to get too our house and I burst into the front door.

I saw Carlisle pacing across the room looking at Bella's immobile form lying on the couch.

I ran over and sat near her on the floor.

"What's wrong with her?" I begged Carlisle for information.

"I don't know Edward I've never seen anything like it and as she has no vital signs anymore I can't tell… whether…" he paused

I read his thoughts and I cried out in pain.

"You don't know whether she's alive or not??"


	2. Innocent Intamacy

_**Previously:**_

"_**You don't know whether she's alive or not??"**_

The pain in my chest was unimaginable.

It wasn't like I hadn't had to deal with the thought of losing Bella but that was when I could save her with one bite if I had to.

When I could see how she was going and speak to her. I always knew that I had the chance to say goodbye.

But this! This was just too much.

She could already be gone.

She could already have moved on and left me alone in the world.

I looked up at the sky that I could see through the glass wall and swore to any deity that was around that if he would keep my love alive that I would never do anything to annoy Bella again.

I would always call our daughter Renesmee and not that stupid nick name _Nessie_. I would welcome Jacob into our home without any jealousy or rudeness. I would do _**anything**_she wanted if only they would keep her with me.

I looked at my daughter who had tears in her eyes looking at her mother as if she knew she was gone.

I opened my eyes wide and she ran into them.

I held her close and tried to comfort her.

I was falling apart myself so I wasn't doing a very good job of it.

I pulled her face away from me and said to her, "you have to believe that she is still here okay? You can't think that she is gone otherwise she will be okay?"

I knew that I was officially the biggest hypocrite on the planet as they were the words that had been running through my head just then.

She needed to hear positive words though and I didn't really have any as Carlisle wasn't going to be any help as I could hear his thoughts deviating from Bella to the patient at the hospital.

"Go back to work Carlisle, if what you say is true then there is nothing here that you can do. Go help someone that still…." I broke off. I couldn't finish. How could I have just have been about to say someone that still_ had a chance to live_?

I knew that I was human I would have been in tears and in a ball of agony as it was even in my vampiric state I was barely holding it together.

Carlisle came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry son. I really am."

He left the room but didn't leave the house. I was thankful for that.

Part of me wanted to get up and scream that we didn't know that she was gone yet and that she could still be alive but the other half was wallowing in the fact that subconsciously I knew she was gone, or at least on the way out.

I thought that it was a bit strange that Alice hadn't foreseen this and decided to ring her and the family that had gone hunting and ask them to come if at least to say goodbye.

As I was dialing Alice's number, as if someone had answered my prayers Bella's hand moved, it was only slightly but I fell to the ground again and grabbed her hand.

SHE WAS ALIVE!

Relief flooded through me like a tidal wave and I sat near her to keep vigil over her until she hopefully woke up.

Half an hour later the rest of the family showed up barging through the front door with concerned looks on their faces.

They all crowded around her and when they saw that she was still completely immobile they all backed away to do other things.

Alice came over and sat near me.

"How didn't you see this Alice?" I asked forcefully.

She was quiet for a moment so I looked up and saw the horrified expression on her face.

I realized that this must be hurting her as much as it was me so I wrapped the arm that wasn't holding Renesmee around her shoulders and held her close.

And so we sat there waiting and hoping that she would put us all out of our misery whether it be to go free or wake up and rejoin the family.

**BPOV:**

I realized that I had regained consciousness when the throbbing in my head made its presence felt.

It felt like someone had stuck a cattle prod in my ear mixed with the worst migraine in the history of headaches.

I tried to open my eyes but they were too heavy and I didn't have the will to open them.

I heard some noise surrounding me.

A deep breathe pushed air around my face, almost like a sigh of relief.

"Bella? Honey, can you hear me?"

You know that voice! My brain said to me. Open your eyes! It's Edward!

I concentrated every thought on just cracking an eyelid to witness the outside world and eventually I felt it move.

I groan and close it shut again.

I never thought that light would ever hurt my eyes again, but that brief flash of light hurt like a bitch.

I slowly opened it again to acclimatize to the light in the room.

I looked around and saw Edward, Alice and Renesmee sitting in front of me watching.

The pain in my body was lowly spreading down through my neck and it was really starting to bother me.

I tried to concentrate on my husband and daughter but the view out the window surprised me. It was dark outside.

The last thing that I remember was sitting outside, it was ten o'clock in the morning and I was watching renesmee on the swing.

Then… OH the chest thing. The fact that I couldn't breathe, yeah that makes sense. Wait no it didn't. Why couldn't I breathe?

"Bella?"

My eyes flicked back to Edward.

"How are you doing?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Can you talk?" he asked.

I shook my head. I didn't want to try. It was hard enough to draw breath at the moment without wasting it on speaking unnecessary words.

His perfect eyebrow rose.

"You wouldn't be lying to me now would you Miss Swan?"

I cracked a smile at his words and started when Alice handed me a pen and paper.

I smiled at her and wrote;

_**Can't breathe properly **_

He read it and called Carlisle's name.

I looked up and saw my father in law jog lightly down the stairs and settle next to Edward.

He showed Carlisle the note.

"Can you explain why Bella? Is it pain or something else?"

As he mentioned pain, the burning sensation that was traveling agonizingly slowly down my body came to the fore front of my mind.

Should I tell them about it? I asked myself.

NO you idiot, the whole family is here freaking out over you and you want to make them worry more?

He gave me back the paper and I explained;

_**It feels like when I was human it feels like I am out of breath as if I have just done a crap load of exercise.**_

_**Do you know what's wrong with me? Why is it night time already?"**_

They both looked very confused by my last question.

"Bella," Carlisle starts to explain. "Don't you remember? You were with Nessie out in the backyard and you called me to tell me that something was wrong. That was last night. We've all been waiting to see if you'd wake up for at least 36 hours."

Wow. I'd been out for a while. That still didn't explain what was happening.

I underlined my first question hoping that it was just something that every vampire goes through.

They both slowly shook their heads. "We have no idea what this is Bella. Neither of us has ever seen anything like this before."

I slumped back into my seat completely terrified about the fact that they had no idea what was wrong with me.

I opened my arms to Renesmee and Edward and they both crawled into my arms. We stayed there like that for about an hour just hugging enjoying this moment of innocent intimacy.

Renesmee showed me how scared she had been when she saw me black out for the first time.

I was touched until I saw how she had jumped off from the swing set at the apex of her swing to run to me, and then I was mad.

I finally opened my mouth and spoke, "Nes! You… know… I don't… like… it…when you… do that."

I twitched when the pain in my shoulders intensified and all of a sudden air was even harder to take in.

I started gasping for air and then everything went black again.

**CPOV: **

Bella had come to about three hours ago. She had been lucid for a little over an hour then she had fallen unconscious again.

I had learned from Edward that she hadn't wanted to speak just to help herself.

It figured that she would only talk when it would benefit someone other than herself.

I was so worried for my newest daughter.

I was upstairs wracking my brain trying to think of what this could be when I heard it.

A faint noise that I hadn't heard around her since the day Renesmee had been born.

It startled me so much that I stood up and ran downstairs.

I saw that Edward had heard it to and was staring at Bella with astonishment all over his face.

"Was that what I think it was?" I inquired.

I turned and looked at Bella and sure enough her chest was rising up and down. I could hear the faint noise of her lungs expanding and contracting. A slight crackling noise accompanied it.

"Okay this is weird. How is THAT possible?" I heard Alice demand an explanation.

I was at a loss for words. This was physically impossible. And I was talking about impossibility in a world where vampires and shape shifters and werewolves existed.

"I…I have no idea."I stammered.

In all of my four hundred years I had never stuttered, stammered or faltered when talking, so this just showed how weird this was.

I sat down on the chair near Bella and Esme came over and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Why is this happening?" I asked no one in particular.

I looked around and I realized that for the first time in a long time the whole family was in one room and we were all quiet.

It didn't help that it was this particular occasion that had brought it about.

Over the next couple of hours I kept vigil with Edward to keep an eye on Bella.

Her breathing steadily improved which only confirmed that her lungs were working again albeit slightly slower than a normal human rate. A fact that astounded me.

Her body temperature also rose, her skin gaining back a pinkish tinge.

**EPOV:**

"Carlisle?" I ask.

"What's happening to her?"

I hear him sigh deeply and he thinks for a moment.

"From what I can gather she is slowly turning back into a human."

**Heya!**

**Thanks for reading. Shoot me some love with the button below if you like it or even if you don't like it. Either way, reviews are appreciated!**

**.Ronan xx**


	3. Too change or not to change?

**Previously:**

"**From what I can gather she is slowly turning back into a human." Carlisle said, incredulous. **

**EPOV:**

"What! How is that possible?" I ask. "That can't be possible!"

I had never heard of this. It wasn't possible. Our venom basically kills off everything how can she be coming back to life?

"Is it hurting her?"I ask.

"It has to be. From what I can guess her chromosomes are realigning themselves to fall back into human sync. I've never seen this before. Somehow she is regressing back into a human state and I am at a loss as to how to stop it. That is if you want me too."

He looks at me and I know that I have a gargantuan decision to make. It was just like the first two years of our relationship. To change or not to change? Only this time I'm pretty sure that she would die if we didn't.

I could hear Carlisle speculating about her in his head and an interesting notion popped up.

"You think we will have to restart her heart if she fully reverses?"

His face screwed up and I could tell that this was really taxing him. He was so confused.

"Well I don't see why not. If the reverse is happening to her body as the venom then everything should go back to normal, except for her heart. Even when you're human if your heart stops then it needs to be jump started to get it going again. In this case I think we're going to have to do the same thing and even then it might not work."

I raised an eyebrow at him, confused.

"Her heart's been still for so long that it may not have the strength to keep beating, or in fact to start up again." Carlisle regretfully informed me.

"How am I supposed to make this decision? Bella may not wake up again in time for me to ask her, then what?"

"Edward she chose you. You know that. How can you even doubt that she wants to be with you? You know that we have to try and change her again. Even if it doesn't work now we can always try again when she has fully recovered back into her human state."

Torment raged inside me. I still didn't know the right path.

"But Carlisle what if this is fates version of giving her another chance at humanity? What if the universe is reversing our process because it knows it's wrong?"

He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Okay I know that's not true but really I'm not doing it until we talk to her."

He nodded and we sat back down to watch her.

…….

Sometime later in the early hours of the next morning something extremely peculiar happened.

I was watching Bella's chest raise up and down still marveling at the fact that it was actually happening when all of a sudden she twitched, shook her head and suddenly my head filled with pain.

Excruciating pain.

I looked around and then gasped.

It was coming from Bella.

I fell to my knees in front of her and grabbed her hand.

Carlisle came over to me.

"What's wrong Edward?"

When I didn't reply he turned me slightly so I was facing him.

"What is it Edward?" he asked more forcefully.

"So much pain! She's in so much pain!" I cried.

"What? How do you know?" He asked me.

I shook my head; I didn't know, nothing made sense anymore all these years between us and none of us had ever heard of anything like this happening.

"I don't know maybe with the reversal she's losing her shield?" I speculated.

"No that doesn't make sense, even when she was human you couldn't hear her."

I could hear him thinking of any plausible reason that would give me an insight into her body.

"Wait hold on, go back." I told him.

He ran through the possibilities that he had been thinking of and I stopped him.

"You think that maybe it's wiping out any supernatural talent that she has?" I ask, intrigued.

_Well it's possible, I don't see why not with everything that has already happened._

I stared at her my love for her increasing. I knew how she thought. She was willing to suffer in silence just to save us all some heart ache.

We sat and mused on that for a while.

Renesmee came up to me and crawled into my lap.

"Daddy I'm hungry." She said to me.

I realized then that since Bella had fallen ill she had spoken out loud instead of telepathically like she usually did.

I asked her why and her answer broke my heart.

"Mummy prefers it when I speak out loud."

I hugged her to me tight and picked her up.

We both needed to hunt.

I asked Carlisle to watch Bella for me, telling him that I would be in thought range and would be able to tell when she woke up.

We ran out to where we usually hunt and I set her down.

"Renesmee, honey mum will be okay."

I knew in my heart that I was taking a risk saying this because I knew that there was a chance she wouldn't recover from this. But I had to reassure her.

"You know that might not be the case dad. I can see it when you look at her. You're terrified of losing her."

How could I have been naive enough to have thought that I could hide this from her?

A small sob escaped from her mouth that broke my heart.

I pulled her too me and crushed her into a hug.

We stayed like that for what seemed like hours but I knew that it was only minutes.

Her hunger made her pull away and we went to hunt together.

CPOV:

When Edward left I went to Bella and picked up her hand.

She had only been part of our lives for a miniscule amount of time but she had changed us all irreversibly.

She was my daughter and part of my family and it was breaking my heart for her to have to go through something like this again.

I knew that if she got better we would all laugh about how she always got into trouble one way or another, but at this moment in time nothing was even remotely funny.

I rubbed it gently feeling how warm it had turned in the last couple of hours.

I felt Esme come and sit next to me.

I leaned into her and saw that the whole family had gathered around her.

"Can you smell it dad?" Rose asked.

I nodded forlornly.

She didn't have much time left until she had fully returned.

_**Edward.**_

I thought clearly, ridding my head of all other thoughts so he would perceive me clearer.

_**We have to make a decision.**_

I waited for a minute then heard the back door open.

I turned and saw Edward pull off Nessie's coat.

He looked at me then sniffed the air.

His face contorted in pain.

He knew we had to do something.

Alice got up and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him for al she was worth.

"Whatever you decide, we're here for you okay?"

He gave her a brief squeeze and let her go.

He paced around the edge of the room, thinking furiously.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that he would try to change her again.

He acted like he was selfless, but I knew that in his mind these last few months with her had been heaven, not having to worry about breaking her, knowing that basically all the threats to her that could arise had.

He was finally free to be with her in blissful harmony.

He wasn't about to give that up.

So when he turned around with a determined look on his face I wasn't surprised when he said he was going to try and change her.

I nodded and picked her up in my hands.

The bed we had used when we turned her was long gone but Edward had kept the bed in his room so I thought that would do.

I lay her down carefully and turned to face my son.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?"I asked

He looked torn and worried but he nodded his head and moved down to her side.

"I know this was my theory, but that was what it was, just a theory, so don't torment yourself if this doesn't work okay?"

I knew that there was a very big chance that this wouldn't work.

I also knew Edward, so my words were more for the family's sake than Edwards because I knew that he wouldn't have listened to a word I just said.

We all stepped back to give them some room.

Edward took a very deep unnecessary breathe, kissed Bella on the cheek then moved his mouth to her neck.

**Hey guys!  
Hope your still with me… sorry if this chapter was late or slightly shorter than the others, I have a lot on my plate at the moment.  
If your still reading could you shoot me a review.. want to see if anyone out there is actually reading… And while you're at it, let me know whether you want Bella to live or die… O.o  
It won't change the end result but it would be nice to know anyhow.  
Thanks! .ronan xoxox**


	4. Ominously

**Previously:**

**Edward took a very deep unnecessary breath, kissed Bella on the cheek then moved his mouth to her neck.**

**BPOV:**

I started to return to reality at _exactly_ the wrong moment.

I gently opened my eyes to see all of the Cullen's gathered anxiously around my bed.

I opened my mouth, about to speak when I felt teeth sink into my neck.

"NO!" I thought.

What was happening?

All coherent thought stopped then as pain ripped through my body.

My brain immediately caught on and I knew that Edward had bitten me.

The pain was reminiscent of the first time he bit me.

What I didn't understand was why. Why had he bitten me, he knew that it would only cause me pain.

Maybe he was trying to wake me up.

"No, you idiot." My brain snapped at me.

"There have to be other ways that they can do that without making you scream in agony."

I opened my eyes again and looked straight ahead.

Jasper was grimacing in pain.

He locked eyes with me and smiled sympathetically.

I hoped he would feel that I was thankful for his kindness as he sent me a wave of comfort towards me.

It didn't help all that much but I appreciated the sentiment.

I employed the same tactic that I had before. I locked down all my muscles and clamped up until it was all over.

It wouldn't do them any good to hear me confirm how much pain I was in, even though Jasper and Edward already knew.

Edwards face appeared in my view.

My heart sank at the sight of his horrified expression.

He could tell through Jasper how much pain I was in and I could tell that he hated to think that it was him that had caused it.

I was just settling in for the long wait, to ride it out, when abruptly the pain stopped.

I gently moved all of my fingers and toes, running through an inventory of all my muscles. They were all in shape and working.

I sat up slowly and turned to look at Edward.

I was taken aback when I saw an inexplicable sadness encompass his face.

I reached out and caressed his face with my hand. He leaned into it closing his eyes.

"Wha…" I tried to speak.

Why couldn't I _**breathe?**_

It was driving me insane!

Alice handed me a piece of paper and a pen smiling sadly at me.

I nodded to her and scribbled a hasty note.

_**What was that for?**_

He smiled minutely as he imagined what tone my voice would have taken if I had the capability to speak.

He shook his head and Carlisle came and sat next to me.

"Bella, as impossible as this is going to sound…" He paused and took a long completely useless breath. It was like they were all trying to make up for the fact that I was barely breathing at the moment.

"As much as this is hard to comprehend, you're turning back into a human."

I felt my jaw hit the ground.

I was sure that I looked like an absolute idiot but I couldn't help it.

_**WHAT? **_I mouthed.

A million questions were running through my mind; how was this happening, why? Did this mean I was going to die? Was this the reason I couldn't breathe properly?

"Yes, we are pretty sure that this is the reason you can't breathe properly, we don't know why this is happening and as we have never seen or heard of anything like this we don't know what's going to happen." Edward answered with age old sadness in his voice.

For the second time in as many minutes, my mouth fell open in shock.

I hadn't said those words out loud. I had thought them.

I looked over to Edward and saw him smiling and shaking his head slowly at my silent surprise.

_You can hear me? _ I questioned, stupefied.

He nodded sadly like the knowledge was hurting him in some inconceivable way.

"_What's wrong? I though you always wanted access to my mind?"_

He smiled a bit at my last comment then all traces of humor left his face and he was serious again.

"If I can hear you Bella…." He took a deep breath and looked me straight in the eye, the sadness I saw there took what was left of my air away and I was gasping again.

He waited until I was breathing as well as I could before he went on, "If I can hear you, it most likely means you're getting worse. Carlisle thinks that this thing is wiping you of all your supernatural talent."

I sat up and went to him wrapping my arms around him and cradling his head.

I couldn't read his mind but I knew how sad and terrified he grew when something was wrong with me.

_If you can hear me and I'm turning back into a human, then why did you bite me?" Why wouldn't you just leave it, I can still be with you and now that you can hear me things will be easier._

I could tell he was listening because he had grown still.

He pulled me onto his lap and put his head on my shoulder.

"We don't know what the end result will be."

_You don't know what's going to happen to me at all? _

"No not really, we know that you're regressing back into a human but that's all. That could just be the byproduct of something else, something worse. I guess that I thought that if I bit you, it would reverse the process and you would get better."

I sighed against his chest and snuggled into him, his freezing skin felt wondrous against my fevered skin.

Even though I had been asleep for so long I was still so tired, I felt my eyes close and the outside world lost all.

**JPOV:**

The minute we returned I knew that she was in pain.

I could feel it.

The pulsing rage that was wreaking havoc through my baby sister.

It was strange now that she was a vampire and I realized how she was so good at keeping her emotions intact, our relationship had strengthened and we were now a lot closer than I ever thought would have been possible.

I truly viewed her as part of the family and it was killing me to have to feel how much pain she was in.

I tried sending her comfort and any other emotion that might help her break through this but it wasn't working.

She knew what I was doing, and I could feel she was grateful, even though I wasn't actually helping.

I was upstairs, consoling Alice when I felt Bella's pain spike. I gently lay Alice on our couch and hurry downstairs to see what is happening.

The rest of the family are gathered around her and I see that Carlisle has brought in a defibrillator and it was sitting ominously in the corner.

I turned away from it and looked at my brother. He was on his knees, hoping that this would work.

We had known that this would be our only option now.

She would live or she would die.

**Heya, **

**I know that there's nobody out there reading but I've decided to post this anyway, it's my first fic and I owe it to myself to finish. Anyway if you do happen across this story please leave me a review. It would be nice to know that **_**somebody**_** out there is reading… **_**anybody?**_

**.ronan**


	5. Thinking of your sex life

**a/n: I know that the ending on the last chapter wasn't very definitive and it may have seemed like I was going to give you an answer on whether she was going to live or die but there are still a few things to go through before we get to that stage. ****In the time between chapters, Bella wakes up and the Cullens go hunting.**

**Happy reading.**

**oh and i know that the name of the chapter is weird but you'll get it at the end :)**

**Previously:**

**She would live or she would die. **

BPOV:

I had just pulled the wires out of the defibrillator. I did in a way that no one would know that something was amiss until it was too late. The family had been out hunting.

I had asked them to go to give me some time alone with Nessie. I had told her all she needed to know. She had cried for a good fifteen minutes before she calmed down. She was so wise beyond her years and that is what helped her see why I had to do this.

I had taught her how to hide her thoughts inconspicuously from her father a month or two after the incident with the Volturri. It wouldn't keep Aro out but it did work wonders against her dad. Especially when it came to surprising him.

I could feel myself growing weaker by the hour, it was nearly time and even though I didn't want to go I knew it was time to leave. I knew it was time to rejoin all those that had come before me to lend a hand to help the future generations.

I had cheated death so many times that I had lost count and now my karma was catching up to me. I didn't mind though, I had done all that I needed on this earth.; I had married the man I loved, I had produced a beautiful ,smart, courageous baby girl, I had a family and a place I could call home no matter what happened.

Now all I needed was to get Edward to see why I had to do this, why this had to happen. He might not realize it but I did believe there was more than one person out there for each of us and I hoped that he would find her. I had taken steps to hopefully bring that about, to get him open to receive love.

My breathing was getting truly laborious now and I knew it was nearly time. I looked towards the clock and saw that the family would be here soon. There was one thing that was truly worrying me though.

How was Alice not able to see all of this? How had my omniscient sister not seen this coming? I was truly stumped but I knew that she would be beating herself up about it so I needed to tell her that none of this was her fault. She needed to move on, just like Edward.

I heard them coming when they were about half a kilometer away. I put on my poker face and thought about all the time Edward and I had made love so that he would see them in my mind.

It would get his suspicions up about what I was hiding but I knew that he would be grateful that I chose _these _particular memories to hide it with. He walked in the door behind Carlisle and Emmett and even though he was partially hidden from view I could tell that he had a smile on his face. He came and sat near me giving me a not quite chaste kiss on the lips, taking my breath away. At this point in time that probably hadn't been such a good idea as it left me gasping for about five minutes afterwards.

I gave him a cheeky smile though and concentrated on the finer details, like how good it had felt when he first put his- "Bella honestly if you keep thinking what you're thinking, I can't be held responsible for what might happen. And in your current state that's going to be detrimental to your health. It would be fun though wouldn't it? To relieve all the tension?"

He smiled his crooked grin at me and the only thing that ran through my head was, to hell with breathing. I locked my lips onto his and kissed him with all the passion I had. I tried to convey all my feelings of love into that kiss, every feeling of love and acceptance.

He pulled back for a second wide eyed and then attacked my lips with fervor. I had to pull away that time gasping for breath. He frowned at how hard I had to fight to breathe and I knew that he wouldn't kiss me again until I was better. He caught that errant thought and nodded. I pouted and then realized what that meant. I would never kiss my husband again. All my sadness welled up inside me and I heard Jasper gasp.

Fuck.

I had forgotten about our empath.

I looked over to him and saw that he had felt all of my emotions.

He had told me once that even though he couldn't tell what we were thinking, our emotions were so descriptive that he got pretty damn close. He had proven it once. I sat thinking about things and the emotions that they brought up and he had been able to tell me every single time what I had been thinking of.

I beckoned him over and begged, "Jasper will you take me for a run?"

I conveyed all my emotions over to him, hoping that he would understand my need for secrecy. He nodded and I turned to Edward, "I'm going to go speak to Jasper for a while okay?"

He nodded utterly confused and kissed me on the forehead.

I stood up with their help and jasper pulled me onto his back.

I wrapped my arms around him and he sped out the door.

I told him quietly to get out of vampire hearing range and he nodded once curtly.

He ran for about five minutes and then pulled me gently off his back and sat me on the ground.

"Bella," he growled.

"Do you want to tell me why I can feel resignation in your thoughts? Why all of a sudden you feel the need to tell my brother how much he means to you? Why your emotions are basically saying goodb-," his voice cracked then and I stood to wrap my arms around him.

"Jasper," I crooned. "It's okay." He was shaking slightly and I didn't understand why he was acting this way. We were friends yes, family even and we had grown close over the last couple of months but this? He was almost breaking down.

"Why are you so upset honey? Can't you feel that I'm okay with this? I know what's going to happen and I accept it."

He pulled himself away from me and looked down.

"Bella, I know that we started off a little rocky, but I love you now, you're my little sister and a day hasn't gone by when I haven't looked forward to talking wth you. You have such a fascinating view on life and-,"

"Shh." I soothed. He bent down and picked me up so he could hug me better.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you to jasper."

We stayed like that for a while then he put me down.

"You have to keep this a secret though okay? You have to think about something else why your around Edward okay?"

I thought for a moment then clicked my fingers.

"I got it, when we go back to the house, can you think about you and Alice when your having sex? That should keep him out of your mind."

He smiled at me and rose an eyebrow but nodded nonetheless.

I took a deep breath before climbing back onto his back and we made our way back to the house.

**Okay now I know that you should be able to tell where this is going from the major clues in this chapter and I'm sorry that its short and kind've late but exams are a bitch and I've had a tough time trying to get this out. The good news is though, that I've written the end of the story! The bad news is that I haven't actually managed to write the chapter or chapters that join it to this one… I know weird but meh that's me.**

**If people hate me for where this is going that's cool, hate is a part of life. But anywho please leave a review and I shall update as soon as I can.  
.Ronan xx**


	6. WHAT COULD POSSIBLY BE WRONG NOW?

**Okay peeps we're nearing the end now… I know that many of you are pissed and have probably stopped reading now but if you are still with me please stick it out till the end. It would mean heaps to me and my ego… anywho here it goes**

**EPOV:**

She was nearing her end now, I could hear it.

Her heart was slowing down and stuttering slightly, I'm sure that it couldn't e too comfortable for her and I have no idea what could have possessed her to go out there with Jasper yesterday.

Something happened between them though because when they came back in the house they were smiling slightly.

I knew why immediately though and I have been trying to get those images out of my head for the last day.

A couple of minutes after her little excursion though, she basically fainted on the spot. She's been sleeping since.

This whole thing is driving me insane. How the hell are we supposed to beat this if we don't know what the hell it is?

Carlisle had stopped trying to pacify me now, thank god.

Even though it was nice to know that he would never give up I was sick of trying to look positive all the time.

Don't get me wrong it wasn't like I was giving up or anything; I just needed my skulking time.

Jasper had been avoiding me like the plague since yesterday and I knew that there was something fishy going on. All he would think about from now on was his…. Private life with my sister and so I had stopped listening. I didn't need to see that.

Bella's heart stuttered I sat up and rested my head lightly on her chest.

It wasn't like I needed to hear better but I liked to hear her heart and this would give me a pointer incase anything like this was ever to happen again.

I wasn't expecting it to but hey I had married the world's most consistent danger magnet.

I wanted to be prepared.

"Carlisle." I called softly.

I heard him walk down the stairs and come stand beside me.

"It's nearly time." I saw him nod out of the corner of my eye.

Her heart was truly fighting now, and her lungs were not really that much better.

Carlisle turned on the defibrillator and set it to the amount that he needed.

Bella's heart stuttered pathetically and suddenly my whole family was around us.

I could here there support in their minds.

Ten seconds later, Bella's heart stuttered to a stop. Carlisle moved me out of the way and placed the paddled on Bella's chest, pressing the buttons on the top that would bring my love back to me.

Nothing happened.

"What?" Carlisle said frantically.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT WORKING?" I screamed at him.

We had checked it before. This wasn't happening.

I immediately started CPR, breathing for her and keeping her heart beating.

"Carlisle you have to run and get another from the hospital!" I said, my beg falling on deaf ears, Carlisle had already started running. I kept up the steady rhythm for a good ten minutes before Carlisle reappeared with a defibrillator from an ambulance.

HE charged it and shocked her back to life.

He checked all of her vital points, and sat back with a clearly concerned look on his face.

"What?" I asked desperately.

"WHAT COULD POSSIBLY BE WRONG NOW?"I asked manically.

"She was out for too long, there could be a possibility that she is no longer all there. She could be brain dead."

**JPOV:**

A howl of anguish pierced the air as Carlisle let Edward know.

All the sudden pain was about to bring me too my knees. I sat down and covered my face with my hands.

Would this never end?

I loved Bella but ever since she had entered this family it had been one trial after the other.

I had thought that finally after our most previous and hopefully last run in with the Volturri that it would be smooth sailing from here on in.

Then she had to go and give up.

Edward whipped his head around and stared at me.

"What did you say?" his voice cracked out.

Shiiiit! I groaned internally.

**Well I hate to leave you hanging but I thought I would put that out there and see what kind of response I would get… my scientific information could be a tad wrong, but Google got confused when I tried to ask it a question so I winged it.**

**Please shoot me a review. Even if it's to tell me that you hate me and what I have done to this poor family.**

**.ronan xx**

**Oh and I know that it was short but most of the chapters will be from now on until I am inspired to write a big chunky one.**


	7. Don't take her from me

**Previously:**

**Then she had to go and give up.**

**Edward whipped his head around and stared at me. **

"**What did you say?" his voice cracked out.**

**Shiiiit! I groaned internally.**

**JPOV:**

Okay I had a perfectly good lie that would fit in here, now I just had to keep my thoughts to myself… like that was going to happen.

"Well." I started, thinking about anything but the truth.

"When Bella found out that you had no idea what was happening to her, she started to give up. She was all melancholy and sad."

He wasn't really buying this but I was going to stick to it.

"But then I told her about how we were going to wait until she was all human again and then turn her for a second time, she started to look up. She was happier."

It wasn't perfect but it was good enough.

Edward raised his eyebrow at me but turned and held on to his wife's hand.

"Come on Bella, baby, come back to me." He begged.

Carlisle was rhythmically pressing on the bag that was keeping her breathing. **[**Yeah I know that wasn't in the last chapter, but then I realized that without this, the story wouldn't fit, so just imagine that Bella was intubated and Carlisle is basically breathing for her…**]**

I looked down at the women that had completely changed my existence. She had taught me love and humility. She had given me back my sanity and she had led me to believe that I was actually good for people. She was the best thing to ever happen to me and I couldn't bear the thought of her leaving.

I looked up at everyone, my eyes resting on my daughter.

I couldn't handle this.

I needed a moment.

I got up and ran as fast as vampirically possible. Away from all of this to a place that would help me.

I sank into the middle of the meadow, and lay down, reminiscing about all the times Bella and I had spent here. The memories we had shared.

I thought of every time I had made her smile, every time we had made love. The day I had made her like me, sealing our bond, the same day that Renesmee was born.

This wasn't something I could decide, I couldn't make this choice.

I didn't have it in me.

I got up and walked agonizingly slowly towards my home.

It wasn't the house I was walking to, but my Bella.

The one person that could make everything right. The only person I had ever met that could see right through me and call me up on my bullshit. How was my life supposed to go on without her?

How would I survive if she didn't?

The rational side of my brain was telling me that I still had Renesmee.

I still had the eyes that made me fall in love with Bella in the first place.

I still would have part of her with me always.

But some sick little part of my brain told me that it would never be enough. That Renesmee would never be able to take Bella's place.

That little voice also pushed towards me that I would probably come to resent Nessie for reminding me so much of her mother.

I stopped dead still and mentally slapped myself for any kind of thought like that for even materializing in my brain.

My resolve hardened and I moved back towards the house slightly faster.

As I walked in the house I looked up at the family and they all saw my decision.

My gaze flicked down to Renesmee and I knew she saw what was hidden in my eyes.

"NOO!" she shouted at me.

"I won't let you take her from me!"

Those eight words shattered me into so many little pieces that I knew I would never be the same ever again.

**Hello all.  
Now I know you all hate me for the direction that this story is going and believe me sometimes I hate me too but this was the way the story took me and it almost wrote itself. I am contemplating writing a different ending when this is over, coincidently, the **_**original**_** ending but we shall see.  
I know this chapter is abominably short and unfortunately the next one will be also. However the one after that should be a biggin' soo…  
Please, could you find it in your heart to review? Please? Even if it is to shoot me down in flames. It makes me feel so gooey inside when my inbox tells me I have a message. :D  
.Ronan xxo**


	8. Authors Note

Hi Peeps,

Okay so I know I haven't updated in a looooong time and I'm sorry for that RL is a bitch sometimes and quite frankly I have had no inspiration what so ever.  
My news is though that I have decided to completely rewrite this story. I am definitely not happy with where it was going and I know that you guys didn't really like it either so, easy fix: we toss it and start again.  
So, I shall delete this copy and repost Infection of the deadliest Kind: Mark Two when I have a backlog of chapters done.  
Thank you for your patience and I really hope that someone out there is still reading but if you ain't that's cool to.

.ronan x 


End file.
